


giving it a go

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Sexual exploration, Sort Of, misuse of capital letters, vaguely ace spectrum beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: In which an Attempt is made, at Making an Effort.





	giving it a go

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written fic involving Sexy Times™ in my life i dont know what happened
> 
> i dont know what this is
> 
> i blame Flo & Kira
> 
> also i hyper-focused and wrote this in like an hour

“They’re sort of… strange looking, isn’t it? I mean. I’m sure they’re very nice to have, but…”

The body part, in question, flops forward a little, as he leans over to get a better look.

“But what are we meant to _do_ with them?” Aziraphale finishes, plaintively, staring down at himself.

“Things?” Crowley says, looking faintly at a loss, himself. “Various… activities? Touching, mostly, from what I understand.”

“Hmm…” Aziraphale says, sitting beside Crowley in bed, and peering over to make a comparison. “Yours is a little different. It’s nice as well, though, I’m sure.”

They’d progressed remarkably well up until this point, over the past few months, post-Apocalypse.

The first thing had been Holding Hands With a Purpose, which had taken place during the night Aziraphale had stayed at Crowley’s apartment.The Purpose had first been to facilitate switching bodies, but there had been an undercurrent of something else.

The Something Else had come to the forefront, directly proceeding their meal at the Ritz, and the hand-holding on their walk home had been mutually agreed upon as exceedingly pleasant, and eminently repeatable.

Next had been Comforting Hugs, with a side order of Touching Foreheads With Intent, at a particularly trying moment, a day or two later, when the existential crisis relating to rebelling from Heaven/skipping out on Hell/ending the End of Things, had come rapidly to a boil, and had required a great deal of emotional output, and several stiff drinks, before the situation had been resolved.

Then was Cheek Kissing With Amiable Affection, then Other Types of Kissing, following a Declaration of Emotional Intentions on both sides, and things had reached an extremely lovely impasse, for quite some time.

In a way, it was quite remarkably for that alone to have progressed as quickly as it had, considering six thousand years of rather glacial movement in any related department, dealing instead entirely in matters of Longing Gazes and Repressed Affection.

Given the number of changes, Aziraphale and Crowley had been content to explore the parametres within those areas, for a while longer.

No rumblings had come from Heaven or Hell, the bookstore was doing a brisk lack of business, the ducks were where they always had been, and it had been perfectly, spectacularly excellent, between the two of them.

As such, it only rather a bit later that the subject of Making An Effort had been broached, as neither party had ever had any particular occasion to do so, in the past.

Still. It had seemed a reasonable enough option to give it a go, and both had a certain level of interest in the _idea_ of it, even if they were a bit hazy on how they’d feel about the execution.

So on a night they had both decided upon in advance, they had gone out for an excellent dinner (French), come back to Crowley’s flat, and talked for a while, over a glass or two of wine, before making their way to his bedroom.

New and very expensive sheets were laid out on the bed, as well as some rose petals and mood lighting. _Not_ candles, as Crowley and Aziraphale both had rather nervous feelings about those, after the Bookstore Incident.

They had kissed a little, then broke off, nodded to each other, said ‘Right, shall we, then?”

The exact process of beginning to Make An Effort requires more detail to explain than is necessary here, but suffice to say that an effort was made, at which point they had both taken off their clothes. Crowley, anxiously flinging them onto the floor. Aziraphale, folding each item neatly, and placing them on the dresser.

Then they had both sat on the bed, together, which, of course…

Brings them both to this moment, nestled upright in Crowley’s bed, attempting to figure out the best way to proceed with this.

“It’s not bad when I tried it on my own, the other day, but adding another entity to the mix sort of complicates things, doesn’t it?”

“Quite a lot of variables, yes.” Aziraphale says. “Well, obviously I was aware of the principle of the matter, there are plenty of books that go into that sort of thing, but when it comes to the actual experience… Why don’t you give it a go?”

Crowley hesitates, looking directly at Aziraphale, his yellow eyes bare of lenses or any barriers between them. “Are you sure? Because we can... I won’t...”

”_Crowley._” Aziraphale replies, with affectionate impatience.

So, Crowley reaches over experimentally, and touches, firm and gentle in equal measures.

“How’s that?”

“I’m not sure. Good? Yes. Good, I think. Especially with you, I think? I like the… closeness, involved.”

“Good! Yes. Me too” Crowley says, in a fairly strangled tone, and keeps… Touching, exploring the general vicinity a bit, then circling backwards.

Aziraphale peeks. “Oh. Yours has changed a bit.”

“Yes. It does that, when things are… Progressing.”

“You’re not even being touched!” Aziraphale exclaims.

Crowley continues his motions. “No, but I’m touching _you. _That seems to do the trick, as well. Thinking about it, and so forth. The tactile... hng.”

Aziraphale leans forward a bit further, resting his head on Crowley’s shoulder, to observe. “Oh! Yes, mine is doing it too, there we are!” Aziraphale says.

The part of his body in question, rather recently manifested, is beginning to manifest with a bit of more enthusiasm, as reflects his own state of mind, at the time.

“And how do you feel right now?” Crowley asks, and uses his other hand to touch at himself, in turn.

“As if I would very much like you to keep doing that, and also to kiss me at the same time, if it isn’t too much trouble.”

Crowley obliges, with great enthusiasm.

Aziraphale reciprocates, with tentative, but ultimately equal enthusiasm.

—

At the end of the proceedings, both agreed on one thing:

While it was perhaps not something they’d indulge in on too frequent an occasion, the expenditure involved in Making an Effort was _certainly _worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel very self conscious about this


End file.
